The Secret Important Key
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Gadis itu selalu sendiri. Terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar yang disebut penjara. Tapi ia dipilih. Dan dia juga satu – satunya yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Dia kunci rahasia terpendam keluarga Sinclair. Lalu? [Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Multi-chat, OC(insert)]


**The Secret Important Key**

**Summary :** Gadis itu selalu sendiri. Terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar yang disebut penjara. Tapi ia dipilih. Dan dia juga satu – satunya yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Dia kunci rahasia terpendam keluarga Sinclair. Lalu?

**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts ( Jun Mochizuki ). Segala kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, waktu, dan ide cerita hanyalah kebetulan. Mohon Dimaafkan.

**Genre** : Mystery, Romance, Friendship.

**Warning** **:** Typo, Pandora-story, Multichapter, OC / Reader, Gilbert x Reader ( Charlotte Sinclair )

Chapter 1 – The Girl

**Author POV**

"_Tidak… Tidak… Lepaskan!" gadis itu memberontak dari cengkeraman tangan – tangan yang menggapainya, "Aku tidak mau! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Papa? Mama? Kalian dimana?" dia mulai kehabisan tenaga, lalu ketika salah satu orang berjubah hitam disana menyeringai padanya, ia berteriak, dan orang itu menghunuskan pedang padanya, lalu…_

.

.

"Gil!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning, Oz, namanya. Dia membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang tengah tidur siang di sofa mansion Rainsworth.

"Ada apa, Oz?" dia hanya melirik sebelah mata, pemuda di depannya itu.

"Gil… Bangunlah! Kita akan pergi mengunjungi reruntuhan rumah keturunan Sinclair yang tewas dibunuh perampok itu lhoo! Kau janji akan iikut denganku kan kemarin?" dia menarik – narik ujung lengan jas pemuda beriris emas tersebut. Pemuda hanya menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari sofanya, dan beranjak pergi bersama Tuan kecilnya ini.

"Dasar, kalian ini! Lama sekali? Aku bosan menunggu tahu!" gadis itu marah pada dua orang yang tadi, sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tanda ia marah.

"Maaf… maaf… Alice, nanti kita akan beli banyak makan agar di perjalanan kita tidak kelaparan. Ya?" Oz mencoba membujuk Alice agar tidak marah lagi, "Janji, ya?" Oz hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum, membuat gadis di depannya merona sesaat.

"Baiklah. Hati - hati di perjalanan, Gilbert, Alice, Oz-sama. Selamat jalan" Sharon Rainsworth memberi beberapa salam perpisahan, tetap dengan setia didampingi Xerxes Break yang tersenyum jahil. Dan kereta kudapun berangkat, menuju reruntuhan kediaman salah satu kerabat Sinclair.

.

.

"Huaa! Benar – benar reruntuhan primitif!" teriak Oz senang.

"Oz, aku merasakan sesuatu!" tiba – tiba Alice terlihat ketakutan.

"Hoi, kelinci bodoh, apa yang kau rasakan?" gadis itu menggeleng, "Apakah itu pecahan ingatanmu?" sambung Oz, Alice menggeleng lagi. Gadis itu memeluk tangan kiri Oz, dengan gemetar ia berkata, "Itu sebuah chain. Tapi bukan chain. Aku tidak tau. Baunya juga seperti manusia"

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan menginap di kota terdekat sambil membicarakan apa yang dirasakan gadis berambut hitam ini. Alice masih terus menggandeng tangan Oz. entah kenapa ia begitu ketakutan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Alice setakut ini akan sesuatu.

"Jadi, usagi. Apa yang kau rasakan tadi?" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan.

"Samar – samar ada bau seperti Baskerville, tapi itu bukan mereka, aku tahu. Lalu jelas sekali terasa keberadaan chain, chain tingkat tinggi, dan bau yang paling mencolok, seorang manusia"

"Apakah mungkin masih ada manusia disana? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi wilayah Pandora? Bukankah seharusnya sudah aman dari berbagai hal semacam itu?" tanya Oz polos.

"Meskipun reruntuhan itu berada di bawah kuasa Pandora, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau masih ada sesuatu disana" Gilbert berhenti bicara, ia terlihat berpikir, lalu kembali berbicara, "Lagipula Pandora belum pernah benar – benar menyelidiki tempat itu secara keseluruhan. Rumornya, ada yang menghalangi"

"Maa… Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu serius memikirkannya, jika kita ingin menyelidiki itu besok, bukankah hari ini kita harus beristirahat. Jadi, aku mau tidur dulu. Jaa~" seru Oz dan dia berlari menuju ranjang tidurnya.

Gilbert yang akhirnya menyerah melihat diamnya Alice, ikut beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, menikmati indahnya malam. Sedangkan Alice, dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, chain macam apa yang mampu membuat sesosok B-Rabbit sebegini ketakutan, kakinya tidak mau berhenti bergetar, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, kecuali ketika berada di kediaman Chesire Cat. Namun, yang terjadi disana ialah pecahan ingatannya dan Jiwa Abyss yang menjadi penyebabnya. Bukan makhluk rendahan semacam Chain.

Tanpa Alice sadari ia mulai kelelahan memikirkan segala hal mengenai tempat tersebut, dan akhirnya ia mulai tertidur, tetap di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Dan malampun mereka lewati dengan berbagai perasaan dan kebingungan yang akan menanti mereka.

.

.

.

"Ne, Break? Kau yakin mereka tidak apa – apa disana? Bukankah Pandora bahkan belum berhasil mengungkap misterinya?" gadis itu bertanya disela menyesap Teh Hangat favoritnya.

"Tenang saja. 'Itu' tidak pernah membunuh, orang Pandora bahkan hanya dijauhkan dari tempat itu. 'Itu' tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun. Lagipula…" jawabnya lalu mengambil sepotong kue dari tempatnya, memakannya dengan satu lahapan besar, "ini malam yang indah. Bulannya memihak pada kita, Pandora akan segera memecahkan rahasia tersembunyi keluarga Sinclair kecil itu. Aku tahu" diselingi dengan tawanya yang khas. Sharon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

_"O… Onegai… Dareka… Tasukette! Ittai! Ittai! ITTAI!" seoang gadis meringkuk di sudut suatu ruangan kuno._

_ "Tasukette…" lanjutnya, matanya sembab, ia baru saja menangis, "Gilbert…"_

.

.

Gilbert berjalan menuju dua anggota Pandora yang berada di depan pintu, ia membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya, dan mulai berbincang serius dengan anggota itu. Sejujurnya, Alice tidak ingin kemari, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Oz, dan sepertinya Oz menyukai tempat ini. Dan juga, ia penasaran dengan Type of Chain yang berhasil membuatnya ketakutan, ia ingin menghukum chain itu secepatnya.

Akhirnya Gilbert melambaikan tangan pada Oz dan Alice, sebagai tanda mereka boleh masuk. Dan akhirnya Nona Alice memberanikan diri untuk menapaki gerbang hitam itu. Kaki gadis itu gemetaran. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ia kembali merasakan ketakutan yang kemarin. Suatu ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia alami. Yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi jauh dari sini. Memintanya untuk sgera angkat kaki dari sini.

Oz, yang menyadari Alice yang ketakutan, reflek menautkan jarinya ke jari – jari tangan Alice yang dingin. Alice merasakan kenhangatan mengalir melalui tangannya, seketika merasa sedikit tenang, rileks. Mereka berjalan bersama, melewati gerbang berwarna hitam itu, tetap saling bergandengan tangan, untuk menenangkan diri satu sama lain. Dan Gilbert, hanya speechless melihat tingkah dua bocah itu.

.

.

.

"Ne, Alice? Kau yakin ada yang aneh disini? Kurasa tempat ini biasa saja, malah indah" kata Oz. Alice tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Dare? Anata wa dare? Onegai, tasukette! Onegai! Ittai, dareka!"_ seketika mereka bertiga saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Gilbert? Itu tadi, apa?" tanya Oz, "Seseorang menghubungi kita lewat telepati" jawab Gilbert. Alice semakin gemetaran. Kakinya tidak bisa lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, jika Oz tidak segera memegangi pinggang gadis itu.

BRUUAAKK!

"_KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI! CHARLOTTE TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN KALIAN! KELUAR! JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITINYA LAGI! KALIAN AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA. PERGI KALIAN! DASAR IBLIS" _mereka bertiga serempak bergumam 'suara itu lagi'. Gilbert sudah siaga dengan pistolnya, Alice walau masih terlihat ketakutan langsung terlihat siaga, dan Oz? jangan tanya, dia bisa apa memang?

~Na… Na… Na…~

WHUSSSSS….

Seiring dengan selesainya nada aneh itu, angin yang sangat kencang bertiup ke arah mereka.

"_KALIAN CUKUP BERANI, MANUSIA. SIAPA KALIAN? NAMA?"_

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui nama seseorang, seharusnya kau memberi tahu namamu lebih dulu!" jawab Gilbert dengan gagah.

_"OOO… JADI ITU MAU KALIAN? KALAU BEGITU TERIMALAH PEMBALASANKU!" _dan seketika terdengar lagi iringan nada aneh dan angin kencang, membuat ketiga anak itu terlempar ke belakang.

"Namaku Oz, ini temanku Gilbert, dan yang cantik ini Alice. Kau ada dimana bolehkah aku melihatmu? Kau perempuan atau laki – laki? Kenapa kau ada disini? Rumahmu dimana? Apa kau manusia? Ataukah…" Oz mulai nyerocos untuk mengatasi rasa kekepoannya, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh suara itu lagi.

"_TUNGGU! GILBERT? BENARKAH KAU GILBERT YANG ASLI? JIKA IYA…"_ lalu terlihat seberkas cahaya, "_JAGA GADISKU BAIK – BAIK, KUTITIPKAN DIA PADAMU. JAGA DIA, GILBERT. HANYA KAU YANG BISA!"_ seketika itu juga muncul gadis berambut soft pink tepat dihadapan seorang Gilbert Nightray.

.

.

Jadi selesailah chapter 1 dari ffn pertama saya di fandom ini. Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? Lebih baik TBC or Delete?

Read and Review, please?

Salam hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
